The Kiss
by animefreak1023
Summary: It's been 5 long years since Winry had seen Edward leave her for the other side of the Gate. But what happens when she sees him again? What feelings will be revealed? Who engraved that date into Ed's arm and why? Why is this summary so long! EdxWinry


**Heeey this is meggii and breezy!!! first fic, so be nice!!! DISCLAIMER: We do not own full metal alchemist or any of the characters from it. Hiromu Arakawa does! :P**

**NOTE: This story is in Winry's POV!**

**The Kiss**

Chapter1-Missing Him

Today was just like any other day. But, for some reason, I couldn't stop crying for _him_. For the boy I so desperately needed right now. The boy who I have known since we were little kids. The boy that I love. Edward Elric. The Fullmetal Alchemist.

The last time I saw him was 5 years ago, when he had broken his automail. Again. He never told me why it was broken, but as Hues had told me at his daughter Elecia's 4th birthday party, "When they break and need someone to talk to, they'll go to you." I try to believe that he was right.

"He's going to come back soon" is what I say to myself to just get me through the day. Knowing that I might be able to see him again helps me to stop moping about the past and move on with my future. But then again, what kind of future is it where I can't even hear his voice anymore? But, every night I think of the possibility of him never coming back to me and never seeing his smile ever again. I shouldn't do that to myself, but it's hard not to when all I do is think about Ed.

I wanted to go to him, but I don't want poor Granny to do all of this work on her own. I was starting to get antsy, and when Granny asked why, I couldn't answer. I just couldn't burden her with my problems. I mean, it's not like she didn't have her own stuff going on in her life, too.

But, I could see why she worried. Even I could notice that I wasn't acting like myself lately. I couldn't sleep. I barely ate. I was even making more mistakes when I was working on automail! All I could do was sit in my room, with Den, thinking about Ed.

All I could ever see when I looked into the clear, blue skies of Risembool was his golden braid. His piercing golden eyes. I even missed his temper. I don't know _how _I missed his temper, but I did.

I know that he more-than-probably broke his automail AGAIN sometime within the 5 years that he's been gone so far, and got someone to fix it for him. I couldn't help but want to be able to work on his automail arm and leg again. To be that close to him again. To know that he owed himself and his life to me. A bond like that, between him and I…

I knew it was wrong but I couldn't hold in a chuckle when I thought about how fun it was to intentionally cause him the pain of connecting the nerves when attaching the automail to him. That might make me a bit sadistic, but I don't care.

Whenever I started working on his leg he always blushed, because he was stripped down to his boxers. It's necessary for fixing him properly, but it was still hilarious! To be completely honest, I blushed too. I mean, have you ever seen Ed without a shirt on? Wait, don't answer that! I don't want to know!

Another tear rolled down my cheek as I thought of all the good times we had together. Thinking about all the laughs we've shared makes me miss him more. I guess I'm trying to say that I would do anything to get him back. Anything…

**Five years ago, underneath Central…**

_CRASH! A strange contraption fell out of the sky. I fell to the ground, trying to avoid any debris that might hit me. As the dust cleared, I saw him. Edward. Lying on the ground, right in front of me. After two long years, here he was. "The landing needs a little work…," he said. Same old Ed. "Ed…," I said to him. He faced me with a look of joy. I knew he missed me. I ran up and embraced him. "Welcome home." It seemed to last forever, and I wished that it would. I wanted to hold him and never let go. I didn't want to lose him again. I noticed that his arm was busted up again, so I took out the briefcase that I had carried around with me all day. I opened it, revealing what it held. Automail for Ed. I brought it with me, because I had this feeling. The feeling that I might have needed it. I fixed him up for the very last time. But, just as quickly as he came back, he was gone again. I guess that makes him like the wind. Here for two seconds, gone in one. I cried as I watched him run off once more. I anxiously waited for him to come down and say that he was home, and he was going to stay for good. But, the aircraft that he was on headed for the portal that led to the 'Gate' that Al and the other alchemists told me about. My heart sank as it went through the portal. He was gone. Again. I dropped to my knees and started to cry. I yelled out for my beloved. Then I started to sob. Then…_

I woke up from my nightmare. This reoccurring dream haunted me like a ghost. I sat up in my bed, only to realize that that nightmare was not a dream, but a memory. I looked out into the night sky, and sobbed for my lost love, quietly so I wouldn't wake up Granny.

**There it is! :D the first chapter! Stay tuned for chapter ****TWO****! :O **


End file.
